


The one where they have skype sex

by frogy



Series: And Scene [4]
Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: Not originally a tumblr ficlet because I'm posting it here first. The one where they skype from hotel rooms on the road to jerk off together and also those handcuffs come up.





	The one where they have skype sex

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need to be the Bryce/Jared porn you want to see in the world. Written in iPhone notes, so I'm sure there are some autocorrect mistakes. I definitely did not have time to be writing this. I'm not saying [this](https://skeletoncrimes.tumblr.com/post/166974220119/boss-makes-a-dollar-i-make-a-dime-thats-why-i) is how it happened, but I'm not not saying that either.

Jared never thought having a roommate who liked him would be worse than Trystan’s obnoxious indifference but he could do without the twenty minutes of ‘no, I don’t want to go play CoD with the guys, no, I don’t want to play something else, no, you don’t need to stay and hang out, I’m fine, there’s not a problem, I just don’t want to go, but you should, please just leave’ to get the room to himself.

Finally, finally the roommate is gone and Jared can skype Bryce.

Bryce answers right away, the blurry video resolving itself to Bryce lying back against the headboard, laptop sitting between his spread thighs. ”You’re late,” Bryce says, Jared barely catching Bryce’s pout, too distracted by everything else Bryce has going on.

“Roommate,” Jared says. “He wouldn’t leave.” Bryce is on the road too, but now that he’s off his ELC he doesn’t have to worry about sharing a room. He apparently took that freedom to get started without Jared. Or maybe Bryce always wanders around shirtless, going commando in low-slung sweatpants that show off his erect dick print.

Bryce notices where Jared’s looking, and grabs himself, pulling the fabric tight and god, Jared can see the flare of his head, it’s obscene. “Like what you see?”

“Be better without the sweats,” Jared says, swallowing hard.

“You get naked too,” Bryce says and Jared will totally comply, really, he will, any second now after Bryce is done stripping because he’s doing it right where he is, thrusting his hips up and pushing the sweats down. There’s a gray blur as the fabric obscures Jared’s view. When it refocuses Jared is treated to the sight of tensed muscles of Bryce’s thick thighs and the curve of his truly magnificent ass before Bryce settles back on the bed. Now those spread thighs frame his view of Bryce’s balls and his dick hard against plains of his abs. Bryce curves to the right.

“You too,” Bryce prompts again, pulling Jared’s attention back to where he’s smirking at the top of the screen. Bryce knows exactly how good he looks.

“Sure, sure,” Jared says, shucking off his t-shirt and jeans, kicking off his boxers. “Better?”

“Much,” Bryce says.

No matter how many times they do it there’s always a moment at the start of Skype sex where it’s weird and Jared doesn’t know what to say. When they are in the same place it’s easy to kiss and touch and let their bodies do the talking. 

So for now Jared just watches. Bryce is touching himself, hand wrapped lightly around his shaft. Jared, who was only at half-chub, gets the rest of the way there real fast, watching Bryce tease himself. 

“You are so hot,” Jared says getting a hand on his own dick. And that’s the silver lining, because if they were in the same place they’d be too busy doing to just look. And Bryce’s body is a work of art.

“I like the way you look at me,” Bryce says, swiping his thumb over his slit, leaving the head shiny with precome.

“How’s that?” Jared asks.

"Like, you know, like you want me," Bryce says haltingly. And like, obviously Jared wants him. And then, “like you want to devour me.” It's the most poetic Bryce has ever been.

Jared thinks about that. Because if Bryce were here it would probably be the other way around. Sometimes it seems like Bryce is practically gagging for his dick, zero to one hundred where one hundred is Bryce blowing him faster than any of Bryce’s fancy cars. And yeah, Jared wants. And he has a thought.

“What ever happened to those handcuffs?” Jared asks.

“They’re at home,” Bryce says.

“Do you want me to use them on you?”

Bryce’s hips jerk up, thrusting into his fist, an answer in itself. Bryce lets go of himself when his hips come down, and his voice is harsh when he tries to undersell it with “yeah.”

“Then what?” Jared asks.

“Huh?” Bryce asks distracted by whatever he’s reaching for off screen. When he wrap his hand around himself again, it’s shiny with lube, and that’s a good idea. Jared copies him, getting his dick nice and slick. He can hear the wet sounds of Bryce’s hand pleasuring himself through the speakers.

“What do you want me to do once you’re in them? Tell me your jerk off fantasy,” Jared says.

“I- um- I usually finish before it gets past that,” Bryce admits, more flushed than usual.

“God,” Jared says practically a moan. “What are you thinking about right now?”

“You,” Bryce says, “doing anything you want to me,” he continues.

“What if I did something you didn’t like?”

“I’d say stop and you’d stop,” Bryce says. 

“Yeah,” Jared agrees. 

The possibilities are kaleidoscoping in Jared’s mind, Bryce and all the anything he could do. Bryce is thrusting up, muscles in his thighs tensing, ass clenching, and glistening head poking up out of the top of his fist on every thrust. Jared kind of wants to tell him to stop, make him wait for it. 

But he’s too close now himself, his own hand stripping his dick, twisting on every up stroke. And he wants to be there when he does it, wants it to be his touch that leaves Bryce desperate.

If he were there he’d push Bryce’s legs back, spread him open even more, so he can really see Bryce’s ass while Bryce jerks off. Or no, he’s thinking about Bryce in handcuffs. Jared jerking Bryce off with his own hands. And then when he stops, leaves him quivering, he’d pull apart Bryce’s cheeks get at his hole. His hands are full of that fat ass, and Bryce’s are tied up so he’d get his face in there, lick him open. They haven’t, yet. He thinks Bryce would like it. Every time Bryce is still surprised by how much he likes butt stuff.

Bryce comes first, tensing and calling Jared’s name, pulling Jared out of his fantasy. White drops of come dot his heaving chest, his hand dripping with it where it sits messy at the crease of his leg.

Bryce is still breathing hard when he opens his eyes and focuses on the screen again with heavy lidded eyes. “Jared, come on, you too,” Bryce says.

He doesn’t need the fantasy, he has the real Bryce laid out right there asking for his pleasure and it’s barely a few more strokes before Jared is coming too.

Bryce is quiet for a moment while Jared collects himself. Then he says, “You need to get up?” Jared misses Bryce's presence for this part too, the after when Bryce would be carding through his hair or putting an arm around his waist to hold Jared close. 

“Let me get cleaned up just in case, but I should have the room for a while.” But he makes no move to get up. Bryce doesn’t either and Jared watches him lie there. "I miss you." The words come bubbling up without a conscious decision to say them. 

"I miss you too," Bryce says, and Jared can't wait until they are together again.


End file.
